


Sapphirus

by Seraphim39



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Futanari
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphim39/pseuds/Seraphim39
Summary: #elsanna #ftnr #丁丁慎入
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Sapphirus

/

「...下週以前我要聽到問題解決，散會吧。」

暗下的視訊畫面隱約倒映出總裁疲憊的清麗面容，臨時出包的進度使原定的會議時間又延長了，暫時打開了勿擾模式隔絕叨擾，踱著步子到冰箱拿了瓶啤酒，摸到開瓶器後抱著酒瓶窩進涼涼的牛皮沙發裡。

長長地，呼出一口氣。

經手數年依舊沒有適應，只是習慣了高位所帶來的壓力與責任，打開電視轉到電影台，盯著螢幕半是放空半是觀賞。

直到回神，電影已至謝幕的滾動字軸，會議結束時的黃昏已被夜色驅散，手裡的啤酒退冰被裹得微溫，揚起下巴將剩餘兩口嚥下，她像是突然想起什麼，視線瞟向闔上的臥室房門。

下方門縫藏著一片黑，她信步上前，放低音量緩緩推開房門。

隱隱約約的震動嗡聲被彷彿發作前夕的粗重喘息掩蓋，閉著眼也能走到的床邊，她摸到床頭燈座，清脆一聲讓淡黃光線略略支起空間。

她歪著頭，望向蜷縮在床面的凌亂身影。

淡金色的柔軟髮絲覆蓋住半張臉，僂著背的人雪紡襯衫看得出揉皺的痕跡，對比上身勉強的完整，下身被褪到小腿的內外褲都只掛在一條腿上。

沒入體內的細柱猶在運作，牽引著那人腿間豎至貼直小腹的肉柱顫抖，腹部半是乾涸半是滲出的半透明液痕跡，汨汨沿側身的角度浸濕床單一片。

“Anna...”

不知被擱置了多久，早就失去了時間感，已然失魂的人兒身子一抽一抽地顫抖著，斷續的氣音從流涎的嘴角滑出，失去焦距的眼眸微泛著光，淌在牙關的舌尖彷彿在發出求助訊號。

渴。虛求。全身無一處不濕潤，還是乾渴。

“Elsa...”她俯下身，附在她耳邊，「難受嗎？」手指沿著被汗液覆蓋的背，隔著布料，到挺翹的臀瓣，再順著陷下的鼠蹊部，如願收到彈動的回應。

「那就不能失約啊...」

她輕輕叼著床上人兒的耳垂，逐漸施力，「妳想要自由，我給妳，替妳打理爸媽留下來的公司。」直到那人喉間低沉發出斷續哀鳴，才鬆開牙關舔舔發紅的嫩肉，「但不是約好了，每次行程結束，無論何時，都要第一時間回來。」

阿倫戴爾企業的總裁跪在床邊一手支著臉，「妳遲了兩天。」伸出兩隻手指在她的大設計師無法對焦的眼前晃了晃，「兩天。」換得Elsa莫得意義的揚頷。

「我也會怕，Elsa。」伸出的兩隻手指沿唇瓣探入口中，夾著舌尖輕輕向外扯，「我怕妳，又要離開我十三年。」側過臉趴到床上，正好對上翹起的肉棒又向外吐出液體，在鵝黃光線下溫熱又冰冷的模樣。

「我沒有那麼多個十三年，Elsa，我們都沒有。」

鬆開了舌尖的手轉而向下點了點肉棒端頭，牽引出細細絲線，久久不斷，「要不是不可以把妳綁在家，或許哪天我失去理智，也做得出來這種事。」她嘗了口味道，一如往常的清淡。

「我不喜歡改變，為了妳我改變了很多，學著去接受了很多，但有一點還是改變不了。」

她緩緩抽出因電力不足震動逐漸變弱的按摩棒，聽著親姐姐瀕死般的鳴號，將按摩棒扔至床面的同時，手指埋入方才震動棒所在的位置，換得姐姐又一聲喟嘆。

「我太害怕妳離開我了。」

她低下頭輕吻了下肉棒端頭，感受到雖無力卻迫切的挺腰，不知道下一次得到這樣誠實的反應得等多久。

順著她的動作輕吮了下，將溢滿口腔的溫熱液體吞嚥而下，直起身子坐到床邊。

“How can you do that to me, Elsa?”

見她背在身後的手甚至沒有掙扎，Anna解開在姐姐手腕用絲巾綁了兩層的死結，「疼嗎？」她牽起姐姐的手腕，在摩得紅腫的地方落下一吻，「對不起...」

「但我想要生氣，不想當一個懂事的妹妹。」她為她輕揉發疼的患部，「不可以嗎？」

Elsa未以言語回覆她，抽回了手，連著底褲，她顫抖著扒拉下妹妹寬鬆的家居褲頭，在妹妹挺立的分身端頭，輕輕落下一吻。

“Shi———”顫慄一瞬間傳遍全身上下，從她的指背觸及小腹、從她令自己分身見光的動作、從她的吻中牽出的透明絲線，“...Elsa！”Anna幾乎是低吼著攢緊了姐姐的手臂，弓著背粗喘起來。

「......對不起...對不起.........」

她失去光彩的眼神令Anna束手無策，無力制止久違的射精，眼睜睜看著屬於自己的乳白染上那張異常紅潤的白淨肌膚，Anna皺起了臉，被快感襲擊的肢體扭出痛苦的神色。

「......妳」

言未盡，體內另一波白濁又上膛脫了靶，Anna瞇著眼直盯快要失去意識的姐姐看，屬於自己的濃稠緩緩沿著肩線淌進鎖骨，她興奮又無奈，發洩完一波的肉棒依然精神奕奕。

「我總是得向妳妥協...」

/

Anna是被驚醒的。

倏地睜大眼喘著氣瞪視天花板，似乎在旋轉的世界讓她不得不趕緊回神，一聚集注意力便驚覺不妙，溫熱濕軟的觸感怎麼會出現在自己的兩腿之間。

不用大被一掀，她忍不住呻吟出聲，手捧住了在腿間作亂的腦袋，換來掌心裡一個安撫的吻。

「早，Anna。」

「妳...」

端頭陷入她唇舌的濕熱，接著是柱身，在她口中被吞吐的感覺使Anna初醒的思緒獲得莫大的滿足與喜悅，還有無法抑制的酥麻與發軟。

濕軟又緊窒的口腔與喉道令剛醒的那人暈眩，待她輕扯起握著的肉棒，探出舌面舔吮略顯沉重的囊袋，「等、等一下，」Anna急得要直起身，「等一會Elsa，我，嗯...！」手指沒入髮絲間，反扣住她調皮的腦袋。

「不要...不要.....！」

眼角沁出生理淚水，久不經人事的身子對心愛之人毫無抵抗力，Anna幾乎要哭出來，還昏沉的腦袋變得更加鈍重。

「我、我會，嗯啊...！」先是體液，再是白稠，她抑制不住在姐姐嘴裡射滿了晨遺，而身下的人幾經吞嚥，唇瓣竟沒有放開肉柱的意思。

Anna更急了，連阻止都染上鼻音，「要尿出來了...要...嗯......！唔啊...！！」在姐姐的套弄與吮吻之下，她嗚咽出聲，一時竟有些哽咽。

ugh——！Nah, no Elsa...！

端口為了憋住水流發緊，卻從中得到一股莫名的快感，使得一個粗喘後又汨汨流出，「啊哈———！！」羞恥與快感同時襲來，Anna不管不顧地洩了一身，彷彿回到三歲還無法自控的稚幼時期。

「嗚......」

手背抹過嘴角，Elsa直起身埋首在妹妹肩頭，「沒關係，拿去洗就好了。」渾身發軟的狀態下，她實在無力再抱著妹妹哄哄，或是起身替她收拾弄髒了的床單被套。

“Anna...”讓妹妹一直沉浸在辱意也不是辦法，Elsa端起自己家長的責任感，咬咬牙忍住羞意，「抱我去洗澡...我...我沒力氣了......」

還有些淚眼汪汪的Anna頓時放下了蓋著眼的手臂，她低頭看向不露出臉的姐姐，感受到兩人相貼的身上令人不適的黏意，抿起嘴將她摟得更緊一點。

「Elsa，以後，不要這樣了...」

她看見姐姐耳根隨著刻意延長的呼吸逐漸泛紅，「我只是...」又聽見她細若蚊鳴的辯白，「想要補償妳...」一時竟腦袋卡殼，不知何言以對。

「......嗯。」

或許，她們都在用自己的方式，展現對對方的在意吧。

/


End file.
